Bayangan Hitam
by ruiruicchi
Summary: Hanya bayangan hitam yang ia lihat, namun apa daya orang lain tak bisa melihatnya. Termasuk aku yang hanya bisa menatapmu meraung dan berusaha menggapaiku dengan tangan dan tubuh bergetar dari kegelapan yang tak pernah berwujud itu. Friendship BBBFang. AU. TYL!BBBFang. RnR?


Dia bilang dia melihat bayangan hitam. Sosok berwarna semesta lubang di angkasa. Raksasa hitam yang melahap segalanya. Bergerak perlahan di suatu waktu, dan cepat di waktu yang lain.

Dia bilang dia melihat bayangan hitam yang akan menarikku pergi dari sampingnya. Dia bilang bahwa bayangan hitam akan membuatku terluka. Dia bilang bayangan hitam adalah dirinya. Pada intinya dia tidak ingin aku kenapa-kenapa.

Kenapa dia sebegitu ingin melindungiku dari bayangan hitam?

Padahal aku sendiri bisa bersumpah ribuan kali bahwa akupun tak dapat melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bayangan Hitam**

 **Disclaimer:** BOBOIBOY (c) monsta. Fanfic (c) ruiruicchi.

 **Warning:** PG-15. AU. Boboiboy's PoV. **Friendship!BBBFang**. Mental Disorder-topic. TYL!BBBFang.

 **A/N:** Fanfiksi ini terisnpirasi dari sebuah fanart oleh seorang artist asal Malaysia dengan fanpage **'** **akunohime01'** (dan fanartnya bisa diketemukan di sini akunohime01 / photos / a.1022668947746726.1073741829.1018322148181406 / 1328056727207945/?type=3&theater *hilangkan tanda spasi dan tambahkan facebook di awal)

Sang artist sendiri sudah memberikan permission untuk author agar bisa membuat dan meng-upload fanfiksi ini di sini.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari para pembaca sekalian kecuali ngeracunin kalian buat bikin BBBFang /sampah lu Njel

A drabble for my beloved Lunallachi

Please enjoy!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"JANGAN PERGI!" Fang menarik tanganku kencang, membuat ranah kuku yang cukup panjang dan merah di bagian pergelangan tanganku. Aku tercekat. "JANGAN BAWA DIA! KUMOHON!"

Sekali lagi dia menarikku dengan berteriak. Sejujurnya pun aku tak pergi sejengkal pun dari tubuhnya. Kutatap dia dengan mata terbelalak dan dahi berkerut. Aku ingin menangis.

"JANGAN PERGI, BOBOIBOY! KEMBALI PADAKU! KUMOHON!" Kini ia merambat pada tubuhku, menggelayutiku dan memelukku kencang dan erat—aku bisa merasakan oksigen yang kuhirup menjadi tipis.

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, lumayan sulit, namun agaknya aku berhasil melonggarkan pelukan super erat anak ini dari padaku. Aku mengelus rambutnya, kutepuk punggungnya lembut berirama, dan kubisikkan di telinganya, "Aku di sini, di sampingmu, aku bersamamu, Fang."

Dia hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan dan tetap menangis kencang, memelukku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Schizophrenia.

Gangguan jiwa dengan gejala utama berupa waham atau keyakinan akan suatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak pernah terjadi atau tidak nyata dan halusinasi, keyakinan bahwa penderita melihat atau mendengar sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ada atau tidak nyata.

Itu nama penyakit yang menggerogoti dia. Ia mulai mengidap hal ini sejak ia berusia limabelas tahun. Tanpa ada pemberitahuan apa-apa sama sekali. Dia hanya tiba-tiba mulai berteriak dan histeris seakan melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah ada wujudnya sama sekali di mataku ataupun orang lain.

Aku membawanya ke dokter; dia bilang itu nama penyakitnya. Sekali dengar, aku hanya bisa tercengang dan Fang hanya bisa tertampar oleh kenyataan.

Aku masih ingat wajah kosongnya ketika ia didiagnosis oleh dokter akan penyakitnya itu. Mata yang kuyu, hati yang kosong, jiwa yang hampa. Dia hanya diam. Dan semuanya mulai menjadi lebih rumit.

Benda-benda ia jatuhkan ke lantai dengan kasar—mengusir bayangan hitam itu katanya.

Menyalakan seluruh lampu di rumah siang dan malam—berharap itu akan mengurangi kemunculan mereka.

Menerjang apapun yang dia rasa akan diambil oleh bayangan itu—dan membuat barang-barang lain hancur.

Paling parah terjadi pada Kakaknya, Kaizo, yang meninggal akibat Fang histeris di jalan, menarik Kakaknya sekuat tenaga hingga terjungkal—itu karena melihat bayangan-bayangan akan mengambil Kakaknya.

Namun daripada bayangan hitam itu, sang Dewa Kematian lah yang datang sendiri. Jungkalan itu membuat kepala Kaizo menghantam pinggiran trotoar dengan cukup keras. Pendarahan dalam.

Wajah Fang? Ketakutan setengah mati, mengguncangkan tubuh Kakaknya yang mulai dingin, menangis meraung-raung, dan pingsan karena tak kuat menahan amarah serta emosi yang membuncah.

Aku di sampingnya—melihat Fang yang terjatuh, melihat Kaizo yang menucurkan darah dari mulutnya dan lubang hidungnya, namun aku terlambat sekali. Reaksiku keterlaluan lambat. Aku masih asing dengan Fang yang seperti ini; Fang yang lemah, yang histeris, yang meraung. Aku menelepon ambulans dan aku menangis hingga mobil putih itu datang. Seketika di depan pintu rumah sakit, Kaizo pergi. Dan aku jatuh lemas di rumah sakit.

Penyakit ini merenggut Fang. Merebut Kaizo. Dan tentu saja menyakitiku.

Aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain menerima kenyataan bahwa sebagai kawan baikmu pun, aku tiada guna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"PERGI DARI HADAPANKU! PERGI!" Histeria kembali lagi di dalam rumah ini, "TUNGGU, BOBOIBOY! DI BELAKANGMU! HENTIKAN!"

' _PRANG!'_

Dan barang=barang pun jatuh berhamburan dan pecah berkeping-keping di lantai. Nafas Fang terengah. Rambutnya yang berwarna paduan ungu dan biru itu bergoyang karena badannya limbung. Kacamatanya retak sedikit terkena sekeping pecahan kaca dari vas bunga yang baru ia jatuhkan. Pipinya semerta dengan tangannya berdarah.

Aku menangkapnya sebelum ia jatuh di atas tumpukan barang pecah belah. Kupeluk ia dan kuangkat dia dengan susah payah—ia meronta dengan hebatnya, menangis.

"KUMOHON BERHENTI! BOBOIBOY, AKU LIHAT ABANG DI SANA DITELAN BAYANGAN. TOLONG ABANG!" Tangannya ia gapai-gapai di angkasa kosong.

Aku bersusah payah agar tidak jatuh. Kukerahkan tenagaku hanya untuk membawanya ke ranjang tidurnya. Walau sudah enam tahun aku merawatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini, mengangkat pemuda berusia duapuluhsatu tahun tidaklah mudah.

Ia mulai agak diam. Tangannya ia kalungkan di leherku. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dan yang tersisa tinggal badannya yang menegang, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya yang masih berburai air mata dan menatapku penuh canda.

"Boboiboy, kok aku kau gendong?"

Aku tersenyum, kuletakkan dia di atas ranjangnya dan kemudian aku duduk di sampingnya, aku lelah,"Kau tadi tertdur di dekat sofa ruang tengah. Nanti kau bisa sakit." Bohongku. Kuelus rambutnya yang halus itu. Aku menyukai rambut halusnya yan selembut bulu kucing.

"Oooh... WAH! Tanganku berdarah!" Fang kaget mendapati tangannya yang berlumuran darah, "Kok bisa?!"

Aku sekali lagi tersenyum, "Kalau yang itu sebelum kau tertidur, kau tak sengaja mengupas apel dan melukai dirimu sendiri. Kau ceroboh sekali."

Kacamatanya ia benarkan letaknya, "Enak saja ceroboh! Kalau saj—"

Aku merangkulnya.

"Boboiboy?"

"Huhu...Huhuhuhu..." aku tersedu-sedu, "AAARRGHH, UUGHH, HUWAAAA!"

Aku merangkulnya lebih erat.

Erat.

Menangis bagaikan bayi.

Tiada respon.

Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, Fang hanya membisikkan satu hal padaku. Dengan suara amat lirih.

 _'Maafkan aku.'_

Dan semua yang ada pada matanya berubah menjadi hitam dan hanya teriakan Fang dan tangisanku yang berpadu menjadi neraka jahanam di kamarnya.

Aku temannya, aku sahabatnya. Aku satu-satunya yang tersisa dari kepingan memori Fang yang masih utuh. Aku ada di sisinya, di sini, namun aku tak bisa apa-apa.

Aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis dan menangis dan memakan hatiku sendiri.

 **~FIN~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sooooo this is like, **my first fanfic in this fandom**. Short_ dan _to the point_ karena **dibuat pada pukul 3 atau 4 pagi tadi LOL** Memang buat di banyak tempat masih bisa dikembangin _but_ segini ajalah dulu~

 _I love **BBBFang both as lover and bros/buddies**. _**_I also love KaiFang_ LOL** Dan kebetulan _partner_ gue doyan yang _angsty"_ , _so why_ ga bikin _angsty_ sekalian **LOL** Tapi kalo buat nggambar, gue lebih sering nggambar BBB yang cerah ceria sih ga angsty LOL

Setelah ini gue masih bakal nyampah _fanfic_ di _fandom_ ini entah pakai **BBBFang** atau **KaiFang** **LOLMAO** _Oh and also, I will post some of my and_ Lunallachi _'s collab fic_ **:D** _So please prepare yourself!_

 _ **Anyway, thanks for reading this!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **ruiruicchi-2016**


End file.
